In love
by PczZitoO
Summary: Ella nunca se había enamorado de nadie. Él nunca se había sentido atraído especialmente a una chica. Dos personas desconocidas, una mirada, una sonrisa, un solo final. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado a primera vista? Three-Shot.


**¡Hello mundanos!**

**Hoy en México es el estreno de City of bones —nefilims manos arriba—, lamento informar que esta shadow hunter no fue por falta de tiempo ;w; ****El día necesita cuatro horas más de luz y oscuridad ¡Rarww!, pero mañana iré, lo juro por el ángel. **

**Si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que estas interesado en este escrito, o simplemente estas vagando en busca de algo interesante que leer —generalmente yo estoy en ese rango, pero todo lo que encuentro esta parado D—, el titulo lo dice todo, o al menos eso creo, realmente me costo mucho buscar un titulo. Mis sesos casi se parten de tanto pensar, ninguno le hacía honor, pero al final encontré este; aunque mi hermana me sugirió otro que también quedaba pero no me gusto mucho :/**

**Creo que esto no puede ser considerado un One-shot, o al menos no lo es para mí. Supongo que debí haberlo llamado Two-shot y un Drabble, pero bueno. **

**Demasiada divagación, comencemos con el one-shot que en realidad es un drabble...**

* * *

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece, o de lo contrario Nami Utaune y Ren Ikune serían vocaloids oficiales, y los Kagamine dominarían el mundo en lugar de Miku_

* * *

**In love.**

**By B. Poot**

El dolor envuelve su cuerpo como un abrazo indeseado.

Sus ropas están desgarradas y su piel marcada con innumerables cortes y heridas, a pesar de ya no tener la fuerza suficiente se arrastra por el inmundo suelo incapaz de darse por vencido. Su vista es mínima por la cantidad de sangre impregnada en su cabello, pero aun así logra encontrar lo que desesperadamente busca.

Su mano herida se extiende hacia el cuerpo tendido junto al suyo ansiando poder tocarlo. Sus ojos tiemblan asustados y temerosos, deseando que la persona a su lado este bien. La chica parece no advertir su cercanía, inmóvil permanece mirando al cielo sin mirar, con sus parpados caídos. Al igual que él, su cuerpo se encuentra bañado en sangre con una gran cantidad de pétalos rojos floreciendo en su pecho. La impotencia y la frustración lo invaden, tan abrumadores que deja escapar lágrimas que queman todo a su paso. Él la llama con un hilo de voz, susurra su nombre tiernamente mientras arrastra su cuerpo herido para acercarse más a ella. Sin embargo todo es inútil, está consciente de que no lo puede escuchar y mucho menos responder. Su cuerpo esta frío y su pecho completamente quieto.

Como puede se tiende junto a ella, y con una sonrisa amarga tanto como amable entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos, dándole un apretón suave que no es correspondido. Desea dormir, sus ojos están cansados, pero él aun no quiere cerrarlos, porque sabe que si lo hace no podrá despertar más.

Las estrellas brillan sobre ellos, ajenas a todo lo que sucede en la tierra, iluminándolos desde lo alto con su débil luz.

El rostro de ella está a escasos centímetros, tan apacible e inocente como de costumbre, solo que esta vez más pálido. El chico a su lado la mira dulce, incapaz de apartar su mirada de ella, al mismo tiempo que intenta calentar su cuerpo con el suyo. Sus ojos zafiro inspeccionan el rostro de ella, grabando en su memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Lo único que su débil corazón desea en ese momento es verla hasta el final, estar a su lado cuando la oscuridad lo devoré. Sus parpados se vuelven más pesados, las ganas de dormir son cada vez más fuertes. La temperatura disminuye, sin embargo, ya no siente calor ni frio.

Sí, lo mejor es dormir, dormir no suena mal. Después de todo cuando despierte ella estará a su lado esperándolo con una sonrisa, era en lo único en que realmente confiaba, lo verdaderamente certero.

—Te quiero, siempre lo haré —susurra tiernamente con la poca voz que le queda.

Ya no puede más, sus ojos se cierran lentamente. Las sensaciones se pierden en un abismo sin fondo al igual que la calidez desaparece junto a la vida.

_No importa lo que pase, yo permaneceré a tu lado_…

* * *

**Short, short, short and more short.**

**Básicamente**** este el es prologó, tengo planeado que en el siguiente se desarrolle la historia y el ultimo será un epilogo, o al menos eso creo ._.**

**Esta chica esta en el juego otra vez ¡Oh si! **

**Hace siglos que deseaba escribir algo más acerca de los Kagamine, la razón por la que comencé a escribir *love, love, love*. como se darán cuenta, si es que son lectores regulares de mis otros fics, están en paro. Esta vez hay muchas razones para ello, en especial la falta de tiempo.**

**No os preocupeis, los capítulos siguientes están a mitad de ser terminados. Por cierto, Secret black vow NO esta FINALIZADO, no tengo idea de porque pensaron que sí .-. aun falta un capitulo y el epilogo.**

**coming soon...**

**¿Qué piensan de la historia? **

**¿Alguna hipótesis? si es así no dudes de dejar review ;D**

**¿Te gusto? Deja review**

**¿No te gusto? Deja review**

**¿Alguna critica constructiva? Deja review**

**¿Amenazas de muerte? Deja review**

**¿Quieres tocar el mango de Jace? Deja review**

**¿Eres nefilim o subterráneo? Deja review**

**¿Te gustan Rin&Len? Deja review**

**¿Estas respirando? Deja review**

**Mi no habla el idioma de alertas y favoritos, por supuesto me siento alagada cada vez que veo los mensajes de FF, sin embargo, eso no me dice nada acerca de sus opiniones personales. **

**Esto todo por ahora, nos leemos luego.**

**Pc Fuera.**

**Amor&Paz. **


End file.
